The second Happiness
by Haruna Yukira
Summary: Saquel dari Happiness First. Haru takut kalo summary nya buruk, makanya langsung baca aja ya.


NARUTO milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO

SASU X HINA

ini saquel nya dari The Language Of Love.

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga yang kini berubah marga menjadi Uchiha tersenyum senang sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Dia membawa amplop cokelat yang akan dia berikan pada sang suami AK.A Sasuke Uchiha ketika ia pulang. Hinata tidak sabar melihat ekspresi Sasuke ketika melihat apa yang ada didalam amplop itu.

ia berjalan ke rumah dengan riang dan senyum yang berkembang di wajah manis nya membuat nya mendapat perhatian dari para pria yang ditemui nya di jalan. Hinata sampai di Halte untuk menunggu bus yang akan membawa nya ke Halte daerah ia tinggal.

Bus yang ia tunggu pun datang. Hinata bersiap- siap berdiri, dan menaiki bus itu. Ia duduk di pojok dekat jendela.

Tidak lama kemudian bus yang ia tumpangi pun sampai di Halte selanjut nya. Hinata kemudian berjalan menuju rumah nya yang ber plang Uchiha. 15 menit kemudian ia sampai di rumah nya. Ia mengambil kunci yang ada di tas nya, kemudian ia masukan ke dalam lubang pintu rumah.

ia masuk ke dalam dengan perasaan ber bunga- bunga..

' ah, sekarang jam 17.30. 30 menit lagi Sasuke- kun pulang. Lebih baik aku menyiap kan makanan dari sekarang ' Ucap Hinata dalam Hati sampil melangkah kan kaki nya menuju dapur. Ia mengambil celemek yang menggantung di dapur..

Hinata memasak Sup Tomat, Zenzai dan Sup Mizutaki. Setelah itu Hinata langsung membawa masakan itu ke atas meja yang tersedia di ruang makan.

CKLEKKK

" Tadaima " Ucap seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Suami Hinata.

" Okaeri Sasuke- kun " jawab Hinata yang menghampiri Sasuke. Hinata mengambil jas yang Sasuke sampirkan di bahu nya.

" kau mau makan dulu atau mandi dulu, Sasuke- kun..? " Tanya Hinata sambil melepaskan dasi yang melilit kerah baju Suami nya.

" Aku mau makan Istri ku saja. " Ucap Sasuke yang langsung memeluk pinggang Hinata, membuat Hinata kaget sekaligus merona. Sasuke lalu menenggelam kan kan wajah nya ke perpotongan antara leher dan bahu Hinata, menghirup wangi Lavender yang ada di tubuh istri nya. Tangan Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, Dia menyelusup kan tangan nya ke dalam kaos yang di kenakan Hinata, Namun sebelum itu Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke yang masuk dalam kaos nya. Ia lalu masuk ke kamar tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang menatap nya Heran.

" Aku tunggu kau di ruang makan, _A__nata _" Ucap Hinata pelan. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke menuruti Hinata yang menyuruh nya ke ruang makan.

' ah, nanti saja aku mandi nya, sekalian nanti _memakan Hinata. _" Ucap Sasuke dalam Hati sambil menyeringai mesum. # Sasu mesum*. ** plakk #

Sasuke duduk di kursi makan sambil menunggu Hinata.

Hinata datang sambil membawa amplop Cokelat dan senyum- senyum sendiri. # Hina kalo senyum sendiri gila dong..*** plakkk #..

Hinata mendudukan dirinya di depan Sasuke.

" ehm, Sasuke ini.. " Ujar Hinata sambil memberikan amplop Cokelat yang tadi ia pegang. Sasuke membuka nya pelan dan membuat Hinata gugup.

" Hi-hi-hina.. " Sasuke melihat Hinata dengan pandangan - apakah - ini - benar, sambil mengangkat amplop itu tinggi- tinggi. Hinata hanya mengangguk polos.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, fikiran nya merasa kacau. Ada perasaan cemas, khawatir, bahagia , dan takut. Perasaan itu berkecamuk didalam hatinya membuat nya menjadi kacau.

bukan nya mengatakan " aku sangat senang atas kabar ini " atau " aku bahagia ", Sasuke malah mengatakan " Hangat kan makanan untu besok, aku tidak nafsu lagi " dan melangkahkan kaki nya ke kamar tidur meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung.

Hinata berfikir Sasuke akan senang atas kehamilan nya, namun ia salah, Sasuke tidak menyukai nya. Dan untuk pertama kali dalam pernikahan nya Hinata tidur di kamar tamu. Hinata berjalan menuju ranjang Queen size yang disediakan disana. Hinata menggulingkan badan nya hingga menyamping, ia menangis menumpahkan semua nya.

CKLEKKK

Hinata yang terkejut karena pintu yang di buka oleh Sasuke langsung menutup mata. Sasuke berjalan menuju Hinata dan menidurkan diri nya di belakang Hinata.

" gomen Hinata " ucap Sasuke yang langsung tidur. Hinata membuka mata nya kembali dan mambalikan badan nya sehingga berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Ia mendongkakan wajah sehingga dapat melihat wajah Sasuke yang di penuhi raut lelah.

" Sampai kapan kau mau memandangi ku " ucap Sasuke yang masih menutup mata nya.

" entahlah " ucap Hinata pelan, Hinata mengalihkan wajah nya ke depan hingga menghadap dada Sasuke. Sasuke membuka jarak diantara mereka sehingga membuat Hinata menyirit. Sasuke mengangkat dagu Hinata dengan ibu jari nya membuat mata amethyst Hinata dan onyx Sasuke bertemu pandang.

" kau menangis, hm..? " tanya Sasuke yang tengah menyusuri jejak air mata Hinata dengan ibu jari yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengangkat dagu Hinata.

" ya " Ucap Hinata masih dengan raut pelan. Tanpa aba- aba Sasuke langsung memeluk Hinata. Hinata juga tanpa diperintah langsung menangis di dada Sasuke, entah kenapa Hinata rasa nya ingin menanggis.

" kau menangis karena apa, hn..? " Tanya Sasuke yang masih memeluk Hinata.

" kau tidak menginginkan nya. " jawab Hinata yang masih menangis.

" hn..? "

" bayi " jawab Hinata pelan.

" aku bukan tidak menginginkan nya, hanya saja aku terkejut. Aku merasa senang, tentu saja, mana ada orang yang tidak senang memiliki anak. hn. " Ucap Sasuke yang sudah melepas kan pelukan nya pada Hinata.

" jadi kau senang pada kehadiran nya..? " Tanya Hinata yang mengadahkan kepala nya ke wajah Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan menggangguk sebagai jawaban. Tanpa komando Hinata langsung memeluk Sasuke dan menenggelam kan wajah nya ke dada bidang suami nya tersebut.

" Arigato. " Ucap Hinata.

" untuk..? " jawab Sasuke yang menyiritkan alis nya.

" menerima bayi ku. " jawab Hinata singkat namun terlukis kebahagiaan.

" itu bayi ku juga, bodoh " Sasuke berucap dengan senyum simpul yang membentang di bibir nya.

" hn " Ucap Hinata singkat.

" sekarang cepat tidur . " perintah Sasuke pada Hinata yang langsung memejamkan mata.

" ya. " ucap Hinata pelan.

Kebahagiaan mereka belum sampai disini saja, ada banyak kado kejutan kebahagiaan lain nya yang menunggu untuk di buka.

* * *

_" God definitely gave happiness for the people of his " . - HARUNA YUKIRA._

* * *

ini saquel nya Happiness firts.

REVIEW NYA HARU TUNGGU YA.


End file.
